


The Gift of Compassion

by MoonLight_Heretic



Series: Cole and Alcmene Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole (Dragon Age), Awkward Romance, Cute Cole (Dragon Age), Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Named Trevelyan (Dragon Age), POV Cole, Short & Sweet, Storm Coast (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLight_Heretic/pseuds/MoonLight_Heretic
Summary: Cole has a gift to present to Inquisitor Alcmene, its just, he isn't sure how to give it. His feelings ride on the present itself. Will Alcmene accept his whole heart?'"You will not hide from me demon-" Alcmene pulled back using all her weight, unfortunately unsettling her feet with her heavy armor, She fell backwards and this time Cole went with her, still latching on to the blanket. They both laid in the rocky sand. Both in relative shock, gazes locked into an intense staring contest. Cole was on top of her, cushioned uncomfortably by her protruding armor. She was trapped beneath him, her reaction still stewing. "You pulled too hard." He whispered.'





	The Gift of Compassion

The cold sea slobbered against the beach, rough like the wind that fueled it. Cole sat on the rotten log that served as an elongated seat. The fire before him was crisp and it's embers scattered like startled mice with each gulf of chilly air. He had had it for two weeks. The shimmery necklace was still in it's case inside his pocket. Picking it out had been hard enough, but finding the right time to present such a gift was even harder. Alcmene also sat on this sunken tree, immersed in thought, paying no mind to Cole's internal struggle. It was late at night, during her shift. He had a habit to keep her company at such times. It was now expected from him. 

Alcmene rested her chin in her hands and was still, statuesque in her mastering of bodily control. His hand coiled around the dainty box, and like always he never pulled it out. He knew it would have to be at a moment like this. Alone. He wasn't sure why he was so adverse to giving it to her around others. Cole just knew inherently that the atmosphere called for an intimacy he couldn't find with multiple onlookers. Yet for the last two weeks traveling from Skyhold after Orlais to the Storm Coast he let each opportunity pass. Each time, convincing himself that he would take the next, and the next, and the next after that, only to find emptiness in his own promises. This anticipation was killing him. Often times he dreamed of how she would react. Would she even like it? Could she like something he picked out for her? For all he knew she could be so offended by the necklace she could throw it into the waves. Yes, maybe the beach wasn't the best place after all. He chewed on his bottom lip in deliberation of such ideas. He mustn't think so negativity.

Cole slowly scooted closer to Alcmene. No more than a fingers length per minute. Constantly gauging her reaction to his closeness. She seemed not to notice or care, too lost in the currents of her own thoughts to waste time on him. She was almost smoke-like, he could never pin her emotions down. If he could just puncture the carapace that served as her defenses, perhaps she could understand his feelings. This gift, he believed had the ability to help with that. Physical, something he wouldn't have to explain with his awkward tongue. You could see it, touch it, even hear it sing like wind chimes if you listened long enough. He stopped when his hand could almost brush her tails cascading on to the trunk. She noticed him then, side eyeing him in annoyed wariness. It was now or never. "What's up with you?" She spoke first.   
"I...um what do you mean?" Cole stuttered, caught off guard.   
"You've been acting odd all day. Are you sick? Do spirits even get sick?" She pondered out loud.   
"I am not sick." He answered simply, grateful for the slight diversion.   
Her eyes returned to the fire in front of them. She shrugged her shoulders and didn't press the matter further. His fist shook around the ornate box, he was frozen in fear. What would he do if she hated it? What if-  
"Why are you shaking?" Alcmene cut into his mind.   
"What?"   
"You are shaking, Cole. Cold?"   
"No...I'm not cold."   
"You know what you look like right now?"   
"No...?"   
"A sick and abandoned puppy. What in the Maker's name is wrong with you?" She stood up and glared down at him. "There isn't anything wrong..." She clicked her tongue and his eyes followed her as she disappeared into the tent. She emerged with a thick white blanket and threw it on Cole. It hit it's mark, draping over his iron hat and subsequently knocking the box from his fist. He quickly scrambled for the necklace in a fluid panic, the blanket still covering his head mind you. It was too late, as he peered from under the wool blanket he saw Alcmene pick it up. "What's this?" She questioned the dead silence. Cole sat up straight as a nail and let the blanket hide him. Taking full advantage of it engulfing his form. As of right now he probably looked closer to the ghost Alcmene referred to him as most of the time, he'd just need the eye cut outs. He clenched his fists and bit down hard on his lip, petrified of her reaction. "Cole is this yours?" She asked. He could not tell if she was angry. Alcmene sighed, "Cole, sweet Andraste." She pulled the blanket from his head but he yanked it back immediately. "Cole!" 

She grabbed the blanket again but he held onto it in a crude game of tug and war.   
"Answer me and take off this damn blanket!" She growled. Cole ignored her and hung on tighter, as if his very life depended on it. This went on for only a minute, though it felt like agonizing hours for Cole. "You will not hide from me demon-" Alcmene pulled back using all her weight, unfortunately unsettling her feet with her heavy armor, She fell backwards and this time Cole went with her, still latching on to the blanket. They both laid in the rocky sand. Both in relative shock, gazes locked into an intense staring contest. Cole was on top of her, cushioned uncomfortably by her protruding armor. She was trapped beneath him, her reaction still stewing. "You pulled too hard." He whispered. 

"Yes, yes I fucking did." She rubbed her head with her free hand, the other still held the box. He lunged for it but she lifted it away and out of his reach. They fought for it slightly until Alcmene shoved it under her side and Cole no longer felt comfortable reaching for it. There was a cruel smile on her lips. "What has you so smitten with that box, Cole?"   
"I...I..." He was speechless.   
"Does it belong to you?"   
He remained quiet.   
She pulled it back out carefully and he watched her every move.   
"Does this belong to anyone?"   
"Yes." He muttered.   
"Oh? And whom would that be? Is that why you've been behaving so strangely?"   
After a long pause he finally answered in a small voice, "You."   
Alcmene's eyes widened and realization hit her like the tide on the Storm Coast's shore.   
"This is for me?" She held it up for his inspection.   
"Yes." He croaked. 

He sat up, straddling her and covered his eyes. At this point he was too embarrassed to realize their indecent positions, it was unlike her to accept his body so close, however. She opened the demure box and he heard her gasp. It happened so fast. His hands were parted from his face and Alcmene closed the gap between them. For the briefest of seconds he felt eyelashes flutter against his cheek bone and the warm topography of lips on his clenching jaw. He felt dizzy, catching a whiff of sandalwood in the midst of it all. Her special scent. Cole then felt compelled to speak by the feelings bubbling within, tumbling over the words, "Frail wisps, curly edges, frothy is my heart. Longing for entanglement, fingers hooked in pale hair...my heart...I...think it might burst-" he was cut short by Alcmene's index finger on his lips. "It is beautiful! How did you ever find such a thing? No one has ever given me something like this before." 

"Dorian helped." Cole replied shyly.   
Alcmene dangled the silver necklace in front of her, completely enamored. It consisted of a tiny knot with four shiny tendrils that extended beneath. Simple, yet elegant. "Will you help me put it on?"   
Cole nodded, still a bit unsure of himself. He pushed himself off of her and she sat upright with her armor creaking and held the necklace out to him. He took it and placed it around her neck, taking great care in clasping it together, the last thing he wanted was to break it.   
"What have I done to deserve this, Cole?" 

Her ironclad fingers fiddled with the strands that flashed in the moonlight, unwilling to let it go.   
Cole drew up his knees and he hugged them, still behind her. "I ...wanted to show how I felt, even if I wasn't with you."   
"Cole..." Alcmene gave a heavy sigh. "These feelings...you know where I stand." She began to undo the clasp but Cole stopped her. "Please keep it." He said a little too forcibly. He rested his forehead against the cold armor on her shoulder. His face felt so hot, Like the sun was burning into it. Alcmene was quiet for a while, the only noise came from the hearth and the sea, it was oddly soothing. The sea was like a reflection of himself. Always eroding the shore, eating away at the landscape one wave at a time but never fully making a dent. It was going nowhere, like him. Land would block it every single time, just like his progress. Cole was starting to have regrets. She liked it but didn't want to keep it, it made him depressed and ashamed, although he could not locate the reason as to why. What was the source of those emotions? It was so confusing and fuzzy in the corners. His head was constantly filled with questions, rarely ever answers. Alcmene pressed the palm of her hand onto her shoulder near his face. Another sigh escaped her chest, this one much more labored and tired. "I'll cherish it, Cole." 

~A few feet away and just out of sight, a lone figure, with just his head sticking out of the tent, snickered to himself proudly. Oh, how he would tell everyone in the morning. Let the mockery ensue. For she deserved it after all, the wonderful warm and white blanket had been plucked off of HIM. Dorian would have his revenge.


End file.
